As the number of Wi-Fi-enabled mobile devices increases, there will be an increasing desire on the part of users to be aware of their environs for services and people of interest, using Wi-Fi independent of infrastructure.
In order to publish device's selected social information, the device has to wake up to transmit the social information, which can cause devices to wake up frequently and consumes power. In an environment with a larger total number of devices, it introduces significant communication traffic and channel congestion. Therefore the current approach is not power efficient and not scalable.